A New Orleans Vacation
by Vega Starr
Summary: I wrote this when I was on vacation in New Orleans. Has many pairings in it but is mainly Heero and Relena. Basically, they all go on vacation to New Orleans (Well DUH :) Rated PG because I'm paranoid. I know reviews are kinda messed up right now, but pl


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own the characters I made up and the plot of this story. Please do not sue me, I have nothing to give you.

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, I've been working on this story since I went to New Orleans for a weekend vacation during this past summer. I got bored on the drive home so I decided to write a story about the Gundam Wing characters going on a vacation to New Orleans. It was going to be just one long fic but I decided to chapter it. Please R&R! Thanx!

****

A New Orleans Vacation

Part 1- Going on Vacation

"Noin, I can't. There is no way I can take a vacation right now. Look at all the paperwork I have." Relena argued with Noin.

"Me and Milliardo will take care of you paperwork and everything else." Noin argued back.

"I really don't think so." Relena said, starting to think about how nice a vacation would be.

"It's just for a weekend."

"Well, maybe…no, I can't"

"Sure you can. Hilde and Catherine are going, not to mention Heero."

"Heero? I can't go on a vacation with Heero."

"Yes you can and you will."

"Oh alright. I'll go." Relena finally gave in.

"Okay, let's start packing." Noin said, glad she talked Relena into it.

************************************************************************

"C'mon Heero! It's just a one weekend vacation!" Duo argued with Heero over the phone.

"No."

"Heero, you sound like a broken record. At least say something besides no."

"Hn."

"Oh why do I even try." Duo sighed. Heero heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Duo.

"How'd you-?" Heero looked down at the phone in his hand, then back at Duo.

"Cell phone." Duo said, grinning and pointing to the cell phone in his hand. Heero slammed his own phone down on its receiver.

"C'mon Heero, its New Orleans." Duo started up again while hanging up his cell phone.

"I can't. I have to protect Relena.

"Ahhhh, but Relena is coming too." Duo smiled, knowing that he had Heero trapped.

"She is?" Heero asked, surprised he hadn't heard already. Duo just nodded, still grinning.

"Fine then."

"Fine then? You mean you'll come?! Alright!" Duo started dancing around in a crazy manner. Heero yanked his braid to make him stop.

"Owwwwwwwww! I'm not even going to ask what that was for." He said, folding his arms over his chest and turning his nose up.

"I'm only going-." 

"To protect Relena, yeah right!" Duo cut him off. Heero shot him a death glare.

************************************************************************

"This is it?" Duo said when they pulled into the hotel's small parking lot. "Looks like someone dropped us in a dump. Man, I thought with you guys here we'd be staying in a huge fancy palace." He looked back at Relena and Quatre for a second before Hilde hit him over the head.

"Ouch babe! What was that for?" He rubbed his head and looked at Hilde.

"For what you just said."

"What'd I say?"

Hilde ignored him. "I think it looks nice and cute."

"Milliardo didn't want me staying in a huge hotel and drawing attention to myself. He wanted me to keep a low profile." Relena said. The hotel really wasn't as bad as Duo made it sound. It was a creamy pinkish white color and had palm trees in the front. All the hotel rooms faced the inner courtyard, which held a pool, a fountain, and more palm trees. The only way to get into the courtyard was a gate that you had to punch a code into to get in. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't trashy. Duo, Hilde, Relena, Heero, and Quatre got out of the car Duo was driving. Next to them, Trowa, Catherine, Sally, Wufei, and Clara, Trowa's new co-worker, got out the car Trowa was driving.

"Well, I guess I'll go check us in. The rest of you unload." Duo said, walking towards the front. Relena reached for her bags.

"I'll get them." Heero said in his cold voice, grabbing the bags along with his.

"Thank you, but I can carry them." She replied, reaching for her luggage.

"I said I'll get the." Heero repeated himself.

"Oh, umm, thanks."

"Man, I wish Duo did that for me." Hilde whispered to her. Everyone except Heero walked over to the sidewalk and set their bags down, waiting for Duo to get back. Heero walked over to where everyone else was but he kept all the bags in his hands and leaned up against the wall. After about ten minutes, Duo came walking back, holding a few keys.

"Okay, here's the scoop. You're allowed to stay four to a room, however, on the way down here, Quatre told me he was paying for it and there was no reason we should have to share rooms. He suggested we each get our own room. But there is some Teen Convention in town with 35,000 teenagers booking sixty-eight of the hotels here. Also, there is a Psychic Convention booking one big hotel, and a fishing tournament booking three more. Therefore, everyone else is having to stay in what few hotels are left, this being one of them."

"Get to the point Maxwell." Wufei said in an irritated voice.

"Okay, geez, I was getting to it. There were only five rooms available in this hotel, so we all have to share a room with somebody. Everyone will have their own bed, you just have to share a room. Sooooo, I took the courtesy of signing in who would be in what rooms." Duo chuckled, everyone else sighed and rolled their eyes, except Heero. Heero was busy scanning the surrounding area for any threats. He didn't like Relena being here. This was a dangerous place for her. Heck, it was a dangerous place for anyone.

"Alright, listen up for your roommates." Duo started.

"I'll be with Hilde, since we're engaged. Wufei will room with Sally since they're married. Trowa, you'll room with Clara. Quatre, you're with Catherine. Last but not least, Heero and Relena will room together." Duo finished. Heero was zapped out of his thoughts by Duo's last sentence. Duo smiled at the shocked look on Heero's face.

"There is only one key per a room so you'll have to stay near your roommate. The gate code is 241, don't forget it. That's it. Let's go unpack. I figure we'll unpack, order pizza, and swim. Is that alright with everyone?" Everyone muttered a yes or okay and made their way to their rooms, which were all by each other. 

************************************************************************

"Relena, you have to come swimming." Catherine said in a pleading voice.

"Yeah, besides, you have the cutest swimsuit." Hilde said, holding up Relena's two piece.

"Thank you, but I really can't." Relena replied.

"It's a vacation, Relena! You're supposed to swim, not sit in a hotel!" Catherine said.

"Well, truthfully, I'm no the best swimmer. I can swim okay underwater but on top of water is another story."

"Well if you start to drown than I'll send Heero in to save you." Hilde giggled but abruptly stopped when Heero shot her a death glare.

"Okay." Relena gave in. She changed into her swimsuit and walked down to the pool with Catherine, Hilde, and Heero. Everyone else was already in the pool. Relena stood beside the pool for a while, everyone yelling at her to get in. She was thinking about just returning to her hotel room when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Then she was swung into the pool. She came up gasping for air. Immediately, she looked at where she had been standing to see who had thrown her in the pool. To her surprise, she saw Heero with a smirk on his face.

"Now you have to help me out." She said, reaching out a hand and plastering a fake smile on her face. Heero shrugged and grabbed her hand. As soon as Relena had a good grip on his hand she pulled as hard as she could, trying to catch Heero off balance. It worked, Heero came toppling into the water. There was a moment of complete shock on his face before he hit the water. When he came up, he glared at Relena.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that that was good." Relena laughed.

"Take a deep breath." Heero said with the smirk back on his face.

"Huh?" Relena asked right before Heero dunked her under water. Soon, Heero and Relena's battle turned into a guys vs girls war.

************************************************************************

A very frustrated Relena beat on the air conditioner in her hotel room. When they had arrived, the room was hot. They turned the air on and now, no matter what she did, it wouldn't turn off. It didn't help that she had just gotten out of the shower and had soaking wet hair. She finally gave the sir conditioner one last frustrated kick. Then she walked over to her bed and covered herself up with the thin hotel blanket. 

Heero walked out of the bathroom, shaking his dripping wet hair. He turned and looked at the shivering Relena. She looked up as she heard him come out of the bathroom. She blushed when she saw him standing there in just a pair of black boxers. Heero didn't notice her blush and walked towards her.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked.

"It's cold in here and that air conditioner is stuck on high and won't turn off."

"Here, take my blanket too." Heero pulled the blanket off his bed and put it on hers.

"No Heero, I can't. I don't want you to be cold. You might get sick."

"I'm not cold."

"Liar. I can already see little chill bumps on your arms." Relena said, shivering again. Then she rolled over, trying to end the conversation. Suddenly, Heero laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now we'll both be warm." He said, then he realized what he was doing. For a minute, he didn't know what to do. Then he felt Relena snuggle up against him and he smiled.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: So, how was it? Please review and tell me. Should I continue it? If I do, will anyone read the next chapter? Please R&R. Thanx.

~*Vega Starr*~


End file.
